gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is an original song featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. The title of the song is a collaboration of words that the New Directions said during a brainstorm session, when talking about bad things Sue has done to them recently and how it made them feel, such as throwing sticks at Mercedes' head, filling Brittany and Santana's lockers with dirt, and asking to get Tina's name changed to "Tina Cohen-Loser" by pretending to be her. Using these words, Will created the title 'Loser Like Me.' The song is about the members of the New Directions, how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The performance ends with the New Directions throwing red confetti slushies at the crowd, a parody of how they are often slushied. This is one of the two winning original songs, the other being Get It Right (a Rachel solo). Loser Like Me is sometimes known as the "Glee Theme Song" as it describes New Directions as losers and underdogs and what Glee Club and performing is seen as at McKinley. It was written by Adam Anders, Max Martin, Peer Åström, Savan Kotecha, and Johan Schuster, but in the episode is written by the New Directions. Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: Huh) But hey! Rachel with New Directions: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, (Santana: '''I don't care) But, hey! '''Rachel with New Directions: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Rachel and Finn: That's right Rachel with New Directions: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Rachel: And I'll just look away Rachel and Finn: That's right Rachel with New Directions (Finn and Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn with New Directions: And, hey, all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Finn: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Finn with New Directions: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel with New Directions: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, Rachel: It ain't so hard to take. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. Rachel: And I'll just look away. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions (Finn and Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Rachel: A loser like me. Brittany and Santana with New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!) Keep the "L" up up in the air (Oh! Oh!) Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!) Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care (Oh! Oh!) You can throw your sticks, (Oh! Oh!) And you can throw your stones (Oh! Oh!) Like a rocket just watch me go, yeah (Oh! Oh!) L-O-S-E-R, (Oh! Oh!) I can only be who I are! Rachel (New Directions): (Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth Finn and Rachel: So everyone can hear Rachel with New Directions (Finn and Rachel): Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes with Rachel and Finn): Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Rachel and Finn: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: Oh!) You wanna be (Mercedes: Be!) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me. Glee Live 2011 At the Glee Live 2011 Tour, in which this song is featured, Santana and Brittany can be heard singing along with Rachel in the beginning. Brittany and Santana also sung more lines during the live tour version. The parts at the beginning that are sung by Rachel with New Directions is Rachel with Santana and Brittany during the Glee Live! version. Trivia *One of the only five competition songs, where props are used (confetti slushies); New Direction's Fly/I Believe I Can Fly featured a smoke machine, Vocal Adrenaline's Pinball Wizard featured pinball machines, The Portland Scale Blazers' Starlight Express featured rollerblades and New Direction's Gangnam Style featured confetti cannons. *At the Glee Live tour, Blaine was part of the Loser Like Me performance, despite not being in New Directions yet - as was Kurt, who wasn't in New Directions at the time. *''Loser Like Me'' was submitted under two categories for Grammy nominations. *This song was inspired by Sue. *In an early draft script of Original Song, Quinn and Rachel wrote this song. Errors *When Mike is pushing the slushie cart at the end of Loser Like Me one of the slushie cups has fallen over, but when the camera shot changes it's standing up again. *When Kurt is handing out foam L fingers he passes them out to only his row but when the shot changes to a wide shot the whole audience has them. Gallery A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Loser like me.png Loserlikeme.jpg Originalrecap.jpg LoserLikeMe.gif Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Tumblr m5ib32kgYI1ro8z60o2 250.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr_li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1_500.gif|Loser Like Me Santana-LLM.png imagesCA3I7VWV.jpg imagesCAKW8SPO.jpg slushie machine.jpg LLMMM.gif Loser LIke Me-Glee.jpg tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo9 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo10 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif loser like me.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner